


A Roll of the Dice

by ghostgirl19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, adult love dice, but more so sin, it's nothing too bad though, reveal in the end, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgirl19/pseuds/ghostgirl19
Summary: Alya gives Marinette a set of adult love dice that are guaranteed to give who plays them a fun time. Later that night, Chat Noir suggests to Marinette that they play a game with them to see if they work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when I had trouble thinking of what to write for my other stories. Hope you enjoy!

“Happy birthday!” Alya sing-songed to her best friend, a wickedly delightful smirk dancing on her lips as her hazel eyes practically sparkled with devious intentions. She rocked back and forth on her feet, her arms mysteriously held behind her back as she did so.

To put it simply: Marinette was scared.

All she wanted for her birthday was a nice, calm day at school without any special attention directed on her, save for maybe an occasional ‘happy birthday’ wish from her friends. She suspected that Alya would plan something, but she was never nervous about what her best friend could possibly gift her with.

She knew this was going to be much worse than a sudden ambush of friends screaming ‘happy birthday’ at the top of their lungs.

“Thanks…” the now 18 year old girl said suspiciously, her blue eyes shifting towards the only parts of Alya’s arms that were in visible sight. “What’s that behind your back?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Alya replied cryptically, still smirking as she finally revealed what it was: a small, clear plastic package, prompting Marinette to lean closer to see it better.

What she read on the label caused her cheeks to rapidly flush.

**_Love Dice: Adult Game_ **

**_Experience sexy fun with each roll!_ **

Wordlessly, Alya ripped the package open, allowing Marinette to better see her present. She tipped the dice into her palm, then with an eager grin almost shoved her hand in Marinette’s face.

There were two, white dice with a single word on each. The phrase facing her happened to be: **TOUCH THIGH**.

Marinette took ahold of them herself and twisted them around, noticing that the first die had other action words printed on it, while the other had different areas of the body. No matter what combination could possibly appear, it would undoubtedly lead to something romantic and arousing.

This might have been a good gift. However, there was a particular problem about it…

“Uh, Alya? I don’t have a boyfriend…so why would you give me this?”

“Well, you don’t have a boyfriend _now_ ,” she replied suggestively, her eyes starting to stray to see past her friend’s shoulder. “But with these maybe you will.”

“Ha. Ha,” Marinette deadpanned. “And who would that be?”

“Hi, Marinette!”

Said Marinette shrieked in surprise, whipping around and spotting a startled Adrien Agreste. Nino was standing by his side like always, only he was grinning in amusement while Adrien was frowning…like he was guilty?

“Sorry that I scared you,” Adrien apologized whilst rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, since the other one was holding a mysteriously wrapped package… “I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday,” he admitted, his cheeks turning pink in the process.

“Oh,” she squeaked, still touched that he would always personally seek her out every year to tell her that. “Th-Thank you, Adrien!”

Her stutter around him has greatly decreased over the time she has gotten to know him, but she supposed that it would never completely die out so long as she was still in love with him.

“You’re welcome! I actually got you something, too.” He smiled brightly as he held out the small, wrapped box to her. “I hope you like it.”

“I like anything my friends give me,” she assured with a warm grin, ladybugs fluttering in her stomach as they always did whenever Adrien gave her a birthday present. It was so sweet and thoughtful of him, not to mention generous considering what he chose for presents.

Their first year he gave her a limited-edition Gabriel brand sketchbook. Inside were drawing models for anatomy, and pictures of past designs that were considered Gabriel’s finest. It came with several sketching pencils, all with gold-colored lead and the same color displayed in cursive writing on the pencils.

She had thanked him over and over, to the point where she became worried that she was annoying him. But he took each ‘thank you’ in stride, even assuring her that it was no big deal and that he was happy she liked her present so much.

The next year he gifted her with a ticket to the upcoming fashion show his father’s designs would prominently feature in. That time she had literally screamed in happiness. After he assured her that he wasn’t deaf, he cheerfully told her ‘that’s what friends were for’.

The year after he gave her a bolt of baby pink charmeuse silk, one of the most expensive fabrics in the world. She tried telling him it was far too much, that she didn’t deserve such fine silk especially since she wasn’t a professional designer, but he had insisted she keep it and wouldn’t budge on his decision.

She went home after that day swooning and breathily professing how thoughtful and wonderful he was.

As such, she wondered how Adrien could possibly top the last three years combined with this present. After the charmeuse silk, what could compare?

She began to gently tear away the wrapping paper and opened the box.

Alas, Marinette was proven wrong again.

Her eyes impossibly widened as she looked at the three rolls of brown yarn, each with a Vicuña label around it. Her eyes never strayed from the yarn, and she tentatively raised a hand to touch the rare, soft fabric.

Vicuña wool was the finest wool in the world, since the special camelids that had it could only produce it in small amounts at a time. Thus, leading each of these animals only available for shearing after three years of the initial collecting.

Furthermore, this meant that three bundles of this yarn had to be _hella_ expensive.

“Adrien…” she whispered, stunned by this boy’s generosity and kind heart. Why would he buy her this? They were friends, yes, and friends could buy pricey things for each other. But something this costly had to draw the imaginary price limit line.

“Do you not like it?” he murmured, the smile he was wearing only moments before tugging down into a disappointed frown.

“No! That’s not it, not at all!” she hurriedly replied. She couldn’t believe how he came to _that_ conclusion. Who would not like receiving three bundles of the most expensive yarn in the world?

Probably someone like Chloe, who was too vain and spoiled that pricey presents hardly fazed her anymore. In fact, she would probably make a snide comment about the brown color of the yarn rather than appreciate the value of it.

“It’s just…well, it’s too expensive for me,” she continued, awkwardly biting her lower lip. “I-I don’t deserve something like this.”

Come to think of it, just how many strings did he likely have to pull to get it?

“Yes, you do,” he insisted, green eyes earnest as his stare penetrated into her own widened cerulean orbs.  “You’re amazing, Marinette, and you deserve only the best.”

Marinette was certain she was going to die. Just die and melt into a puddle of blush-infused goo.

Unbeknownst to the two, Alya and Nino exchanged satisfied grins.

“Uh…w-well, I-uh-you thank…I-I mean _thank you_!” she stammered, her cheeks delving into a deeper pink due to her social blunder. She hasn’t been that bad in a while, and she hoped that Adrien would react as the same as he did before: to just stare blankly and otherwise ignore it.

Instead, he frowned a little, as though he was disappointed. But before it could really register for her, it turned up into the model smile she had seen in countless magazines.

“You’re welcome. So,” he paused to flash her a playful grin, “are you going to take it?”

She could only nod numbly as she took the box with shaking fingers. However, she couldn’t hold onto the box with all of her left hand, as that was where the naughty dice laid.

Adrien tilted his head, staring curiously down at her hand.

Oh no.

“What’s that?”

Marinette froze.

“Uh…what’s what?”

The last person she wanted to show the dice to was Adrien. He was so innocent and pure, a gentleman. She didn’t want to taint his mind with dirty dice! On top of that, he would probably think the worst of her for having something so suggestive…in school, no less!

“That, in your hand,” he clarified patiently, inclining his head in the direction of her guilty hand.

“O-Oh!” she stammered, flushing anew. “Th-That’s my…uh-ah-“

“My birthday present for my best friend,” Alya chimed, slinging an arm around the bristling girl’s shoulders. “They’re a pair of special dice. Why don’t you show him, Marinette?” she proposed, smirking in devious anticipation.

That was it, Marinette mentally decided right then and there. No Ladybug interviews for a month!

“They’re just dice, nothing really special” she lied, hoping to play off the excuse with no more problems.

“I may not be as rich as _Monsieur Model_ over here,” Alya commented, jabbing her thumb in Adrien’s direction, causing him to momentarily start at the new attention directed on him. “But even I wouldn’t give my _best friend of four years_ a pair of regular playing dice for her birthday. Go on, show him, Marinette. What’s the worst that could happen?”

She sent Marinette a cheeky wink, and Marinette could barely bite back the frustrated growl that threatened to rip out of her throat.

“Now you got even me hooked,” Nino spoke, now wearing a similar grin to his girlfriend’s. “Come on, Marinette, show us!”

She knew she wasn’t going to win this one, not when it was three against one.

And so, with a defeated huff, she repositioned Adrien’s gift box in one hand and opened up her left one for all to see.

Marinette cringed (both physically and mentally) when Adrien’s eyes narrowed in misunderstanding, then widened with realization. His cheeks were a shade darker than normal as he openly gaped at the dice in her hand, while Nino gawked for a few seconds before almost dissolving into a fit of laughter. However, he pressed his fist to his mouth before any sounds of amusement could escape.

“Damn, Marinette,” Nino snickered. “So who are you planning on using those with?”

“No one!” she insisted with a dark blush lighting her cheeks. She quickly closed her fist around the dice, hiding them from sight once more. “This is just a gag gift. A joke, that’s all it is.”

She looked to Adrien, for any sign of hope that he didn’t think any less of her, when she saw that his eyebrows were furrowed in seemingly deep thought.

She opened her mouth, ready to ask him if something was wrong (please, dear Lord, let this not affect their friendship), when Alya cut in.

“Yeah, just a gag gift, unfortunately,” she jokingly bemoaned, “since Mari doesn’t have anyone to possibly use them with.”

She sighed, gripping the strap of her schoolbag.

“We better get to class. You know Mendeleiev doesn’t play around.”

The three agreed, turning to follow after her with Adrien trailing behind the group. As such, no one noticed the sinful curl of his lips.

…

Marinette let out an exhausted sigh as she finally escaped to the peaceful solitude of her room.

During the school day, she received many happy birthday wishes from her peers, excluding Chloe, of course. Although, she had to give her classmate credit, for she didn’t make any sort of snide remark at her expense during the entirety of the day.

As soon as Marinette came home, her parents practically pounded on her with love and birthday wishes. They had prepared an elaborate cake while she was in school, and she came home just in time to eat it. She didn’t have the heart to tell them that her friends took her to a café for lunch earlier in the day, and almost stuffed her to the limit with food.

So, she relented with the cake, having two slices before she quit. Afterward, they gave her a few presents (ranging from sewing supplies to gift cards) and then sat her down for a movie.

But now, the movie was over, the cake was put away for later, and she finally had the chance to relax. She let Tikki out of the hidden pocket of her blazer, the red kwami immediately flying out at the first chance she got.

“Sorry, Tikki,” Marinette apologized for non-intentionally denying her fresh air throughout the day. She was either in the purse, or in the blazer pocket.

“It’s alright, Marinette,” Tikki replied honestly with a smile after stretching her arms. “I understand. Besides, I can spend a day cooped up, it’s no big deal.”

“Thanks,” she breathed in relief. The kwami giggled and zipped to her Chosen’s face, drawing out a smile from Marinette as she nuzzled her cheek with Tikki’s.

“Happy birthday,” Tikki proclaimed kindly before she yawned. “Since there isn’t a patrol tonight, I was thinking of going to sleep.”

Marinette nodded her consent.

“Of course. Good night, Tikki!”

“Good night, Marinette! Sweet dreams!”

“Sweet dreams,” she bade quietly, watching as her kwami flew to her bed.

Sighing, she kicked off her flats and proceeded to change into her sleepwear for that night: the baby pink nightgown she made with the silk that Adrien had gifted her with the year before. She hadn’t worn it for a while, and so she easily slipped it on after disposing of her day clothes.

She walked, barefoot, to her desk where her computer lay, along with the dice she had earlier tossed when her parents were rushing her to fulfill their family birthday activity plans. With a twitch of her lips she gathered the dice in her hands before settling down on her chaise.

What would possess Alya to give her this? Then again, this _was_ Alya she was talking about. She _would_ give her a dirty gag gift for her 18 th birthday. She just wished that Adrien never saw it.

A grimace marred her pretty features as her mind recreated the memory of his stupefied reaction.

Although he didn’t treat her any differently, she still wished that he didn’t see the present.

Three taps on her glass panel made her freeze.

And she most surely didn’t want Chat Noir to see the present either. He would never let her hear the end of it.

She set the dice down on the chaise as she stood to go let the alley cat in.

 

For the past two months, her superhero partner has mysteriously been visiting her a few nights a week. She had no idea why, and he never had a clear answer for it either.

_“I just wanted to see how my favorite civilian was doing.”_

_“Just have to check to make sure the Princess is safe!”_

_“I was in the neighborhood when a delectable smell reached my nose and suddenly I had a craving for your presence!”_

He flirted with her just as much as he did with Ladybug, and like Ladybug she responded in turn, usually rebuffing his advances. However, lately they had developed an unstable ‘in-between’ friendship/not-relationship where they flirt back and forth with each other without any rejections.

Marinette had no idea how it started. One day, she just stopped pushing him back by the nose when he made a flirtatious remark. One day, instead of instantly shutting down his latest endeavor to charm her, she responded with an equally flattering compliment and smile, relishing in the way she saw his breath catch and his cheeks redden.

Despite her love for Adrien, there wasn’t a doubt that there was a sort of sexual tension between her and Chat Noir, now. A large part of her felt guilty, but the small, often buried away part of her encouraged her to continue.

After making sure Tikki was nowhere in sight, she let the smirking cat inside with a playful grin of her own dancing on her lips.

“I heard it was a certain Princess’s birthday today,” he purred, his hands held suspiciously behind his back as he sat down cross-legged on her bed.

“Tell me that’s not a dead mouse you’re hiding,” she deadpanned, crossing her arms together.

Chat Noir scoffed. “It’s much better than a mouse, Princess.” Abruptly he frowned and started to nervously fidget.

“I hope,” he finished in a whisper, not meeting her in the eyes.

Marinette was instantly worried and curious. She hated to see her partner so anxious, she much preferred his usual cheerful, punny attitude.

“Chat?”

Wordlessly, he revealed what he was hiding: a black box made specifically for jewelry. Marinette was immediately horrified upon seeing it.

“If that’s what I think it is, Chat, then I can’t accept it. I already got an insanely expensive present today, I don’t need anyone else spending money on me. I don’t deserve it.”

His eyes hardened.

“You deserve all that and more,” he insisted, opening up the box.

Her mouth dropped at what was nestled inside.

It was a ruby teardrop pendant necklace with a diamond sitting on top of it. The delicate chain was made of gold, long and thin as it sat in the box just hidden enough for the gemstone to remain the center of attention.

“Do you like it?” he murmured hopefully.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered in awe. “B-But I can’t-“

“Yes, you _can_ ,” he stressed. “You’re amazing, Marinette, and you deserve only the best.”

She opened her mouth, ready to protest, when the words died on her lips as his claim sunk in. Why did that phrase sound so familiar?

“So,” he started, oblivious to her puzzlement, “may I put it on you?”

His voice brought her back to reality. She took a good look at the affection twinkling in his eyes, the soft smile he wore, and begrudgingly realized that she wasn’t going to be able to sway his opinion.

“Sure, kitty,” she complied with a smile, turning around and moving her hair to the side so he could easily clasp the necklace on.

She tried to be as motionless as possible when she felt his claws gently glide across her skin as she felt the weight of the chain slip around her neck. She held in her breath when she could feel his as he bent his head closer to see. She bit her lower lip when she felt him linger for a few extra seconds than was necessary.

Finally, he pulled away, allowing her to turn around again while hoping that there wasn’t a blush painted on her cheeks as she seemed to believe.

“Thank you, Chat,” she professed quietly, smiling at she took the ruby in her fingers, toying around with it until she looked back at him. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Not as gorgeous as you are,” he returned smoothly, shooting her a wink. Marinette rolled her eyes good-naturedly as a grin settled over her lips.

“So, what other presents did you get?” he inquired curiously.

“My parents got me some gift cards and more sewing supplies,” she replied, smiling as she recalled all the wonderful people she had in her life. “My friend Nino made me a mixtape of all my favorite songs, and Adrien bought me the most expensive yarn in the world! He’s so sweet,” she sighed lovingly.

She cleared her throat before she could go off on another Adrien-speech.

“That’s it?” he questioned, tilting his head. “Nothing else?”

She was not going to mention the dice.

“Nope! Nothing else!”

“Really? Aren’t you friends with some girl named…hm, what was it…” he trailed off in thought as he tapped his chin with a finger. Meanwhile, Marinette squirmed, hoping he would just give up and they wouldn’t talk about sexual playing dice.

“Ah, Alya!” he cried out, snapping his fingers in recognition. “That’s it, Alya! Aren’t you friends with her? Wouldn’t she give you something, too?”

“Umm…” What was she going to do? “Ah…no, I-she forgot about it! No big deal!”

She smiled widely, aiming to deter him from this issue, but the stubborn cat just wasn’t having it.

“You know, Alya doesn’t strike me as the kind of girl to forget her friend’s birthday,” he mused, donning a look that seemed just _too_ innocent. “Are you sure she didn’t get you anything?”

He just wasn’t going to let this go, was he?

“Well, she did buy me a set of dice,” she mumbled, glancing away from his evergreen eyes.

“A set of dice?” he repeated, still sounding strangely too-innocent. “What’s so special about dice?”

Marinette pressed her lips together to rein in a strangled groan.

“They’re _special_ , alright,” she grumbled. “They’re…dirty dice,” she admitted, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get out of this. “They’re meant for a sex game or something.”

“A sex game?” he questioned, a smirk slowly curling his lips. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head as though he was scolding her.

“I had no idea you were such a naughty girl, Princess.”

Marinette’s entire face flushed at that at the same time her heartbeat increased.

“I-I’m not! It was just a gag gift, that’s all! I didn’t ask for those stupid dice! And… _and stop laughing_!”

Chat Noir obeyed the command, but just barely. However, to her chagrin, a few muffled snickers escaped past his lips that he was covering with his hand.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, still amused. “It’s just your reaction was so priceless! You know I was only teasing you, right?”

Marinette’s right eye irritably twitched.

“Get out.”

“Oh, come on, I was just _kitten_ ,” he assured, his grin widening at the pun he made. “I promise I won’t laugh anymore.”

She pursed her lips, levelling a stern glare on the superhero. Instead of intimidating him, as was her intent, he simply continued to grin back like the little shit he was.

“Fine,” she relented with a growl. It may have looked like she wanted him to leave, but in reality she didn’t want him to go.

And he probably knew it, too.

“Thank you for your mercy, Princess. So, can I see the dice?”

“No!” she spluttered, embarrassed by the question. On the other hand, should she really be so surprised? He had the curiosity of his namesake, after all. “You can’t see them!”

“Why not?” he whined in disappointment.

“Because it’s not…innocent.” She knew it was a pathetic excuse, but she really had no other reason she could think of in that moment.

Chat scoffed.

“You know that I’m 18, right? Nothing could really faze me at this point.”

“And how did you get used to…’not innocent’ stuff?” she inquired, genuinely wondering how her partner really couldn’t ‘get fazed by anything’. She had thought that his flirting was for her (and Ladybug) only. Was he really just a tomcat who sweet-talked all the girls in the city?

“Public school,” was all he said for an explanation before he started to crawl past her.

“Wait,” she called. “Where are you going?”

“To get the dice!”

“No!” she protested, making a wild grab for his belt tail to pull him back. Unfortunately, he seemed to anticipate this, for just as she was about to make contact with it he snapped his arm back and grasped it himself, keeping it away from her hands.

He was already halfway down the staircase by the time she rolled over and was able to chase after him.

“Chat, I swear-“ she threatened, gripping the railing of the staircase as she took a step forward.

“Here they are!” he exclaimed, effectively freezing her in place. She worried her lip with her teeth as she saw the triumphant grin on his face, his fist clutching the dice tightly. With a bounce in his step, he casually turned off the light switch on the wall, bathing the room in darkness save for the soft rays of the moon filtering through the windows.

“Why did you turn the lights off?!” Marinette complained, fumbling around behind her for the lamp she kept on the shelf behind her bed.

“To save energy,” he easily explained, coming back up to the loft just as she found the switch to her lamp. The low light highlighted Chat’s form as he sat down in front of her, shadows dancing along his face as he beamed at her. The glow of his eyes was even more pronounced by the lack of light, briefly causing her heart to skip a beat.

“Now, let’s see,” he murmured thoughtfully as he peered down at the dice in his hand. “Some of these could lead to very _interesting_ combinations.” He arched a teasing brow at her. “Any ideas on who to use them with?”

“No,” she affirmed, narrowing her eyes. “Besides, I doubt they would really work. It’s just a silly game; no one can get aroused from words on a pair of dice.”

His eyes became lidded, a sensual smirk curving the corners of his mouth as his eyes flashed with what could only be described as satisfaction.

With growing dread, she realized that she just might have fallen right into his trap, whatever it was.

“Really? You don’t think these could work?” he drawled, tilting his head as he fiddled with a single die in between his thumb and forefinger. “Just words on a pair of dice, hm?”

“Yeah,” she replied slowly, taking a deep breath and letting it out, wondering where he was going with this. That look he had certainly wasn’t helping her nerves at all. “Just words on a pair of dice.”

“Is that so?” He returned his attention to her, the devious expression he wore never wavering. “How about I prove to you that you’re wrong?”

Marinette eyed him warily.

“How?”

“By using them, of course,” he answered brightly. “We’ll play a game and I’ll prove to you that they work.”

A spike of _something_ struck her in her lower region, suspiciously between her legs at his idea.

“Wh-What kind of game?”

His smirk turned into something purely carnal.

“The kind of game these dice are exactly meant for, but with a little twist of our own. First one who moans, loses.”

Her face was set ablaze, her mouth open in a soundless squawk.

_First one who moans, loses?_

Could she play that kind of game with Chat Noir? More importantly, could she play that game and emerge victorious?

Her partner had grown over the years, both in height and in looks. Even now, she could see his muscles straining beneath the tight leather of his uniform. He lost the baby fat in his cheeks, leaving him with an extremely defined jawline she was sure could cut glass. His hair was just as wild and untamed as ever, each curve of his lips just as roguish as the last one.

But with the growing years, came growing hormones, and although Chat didn’t make a drastic change, it was enough to leave her feeling particularly flustered by the end of one of their patrols or one of his late night visits to her room.

She gulped, aware that she would probably lose if he teased her just right.

However, that competitive streak in her refused to back down from a challenge.

She gazed up defiantly into his otherwise expectant eyes.

“Alright, Kitty. Let’s play.”

Her confidence faltered at the pleasured gleam in his eyes. He smirked roguishly, looking very much like the cat who got the cream.

“Excellent, Princess. I’ll even give you the first roll.”

With that he held out his hand, dropping the dice into her palm once she was ready. She swallowed, nervous for what the first move could be, and started to shake the dice in her clasped hands.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she released the dice onto her bed.

Slowly, cautiously, she creaked one eye open to see the aftermath of her turn.

**TOUCH HAND**

She breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank God, a perfectly innocent move to start out with. Chat frowned for a few seconds, his finger under his chin in deep thought. That is, until he perked up.

“Oh, right! My costume! You’re not going to be able to touch anything but my face if I’m wearing this,” he said, looking down at his suit.

“Oh, guess we can’t play, then,” she concluded with a shaky laugh, reveling that she wouldn’t have to play this dangerous game with him.

However, that thrill died when he directed an impish grin at her.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” he teased. “Turn off your lamp.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in misunderstanding.

“Why?”

“So we can continue our game,” he supplied smoothly.

Despite not seeing his reasoning, she complied and turned off the lamp, encasing the room in darkness. The only light available with the single sliver of moonlight that peeked down through her glass trapdoor, ironically over the set of dice on the bed.

“Close your eyes,” he next instructed.

“Wait,” she spoke, the realization slamming into her. “Are you going to detransform?!”

“That’s the only way to get this suit off, Princess,” he coyly replied. At the moment, the only thing visible on him were his luminous green cat-like eyes, which were a bit crinkled from his probable smile.

“B-But, your identity!” she reminded him, almost shrilly. “You can’t reveal yourself to me, that’s dangerous!”

“Hence why I told you to turn off the light,” he answered dryly, clearly not fazed by the risk. “However, when I detransform there’s always a light that engulfs me, and for a split second you would be able to see who I am. So, I’m asking you to close your eyes while I do this.”

There were a million reasons why he shouldn’t do this. In fact, they should quit this whole stupid game altogether.

Yet, in spite of that, she found herself closing her eyes, anyway.

“Plagg, claws in,” she heard him say. A tense few seconds later, she heard him mumbling, undoubtedly to his kwami. Still, she sat with her eyes firmly shut, until she felt a hand touching her own.

“You can open your eyes, now,” he told her gently.

Her breath caught in her throat at the knowledge that Chat Noir was sitting right in front of her, not transformed and completely vulnerable. All she would have to do is pull him into the moonlight and discover who she was trying to seduce enough to moan.

But she didn’t. The risk of either of them finding out their respective identities and the consequences of Hawk Moth figuring them out was too much. And so, she didn’t make any sort of move to try to discern him.

His hand moved back so that it wasn’t touching hers anymore. She noticed that his skin was tan, smooth and his fingers were long and lithe, perfect for the piano.

“I do believe it’s still your turn, Princess,” he chuckled.

She tilted her head, staring in uncertainty at his waiting palm. She was supposed to touch his hand. How was she supposed to do that?

Slowly, she brought her fingertips over so that they hovered over his bare hand. Biting her lip in worry, she quickly tapped on his hand before retreating.

“Did you forget that you’re trying to make me moan?” he taunted amusedly.

“Well how am I supposed to do that by just touching your hand?!” she snapped in exasperation.

“Maybe you couldn’t do that just by touching someone’s hand, but it could help,” he replied patiently. “Like this.”

She saw his other hand reach out and she let him gently hold her by the wrist. In wonder, she watched as the fingertips of his other hand came to lower over the top of her hand, by the wrist. In one, fluid motion, he dragged his middle finger down her palm, tingles erupting in her body at the languid trail he formed. He slowly continued, until he reached the tip of her middle digit before taking both of his hands away.

“Like that,” he repeated, although this time the words sounded more breathy. “My turn.”

She heard the dice shaking in his hand before seeing them splayed out on the blanket.

**KISS HAND**

Well, this one should be easy. She received hand kisses from Chat all the time; she doubted this one could be any different.

“Hm, this is going to be quite a challenge,” he mused thoughtfully. “You’re used to my hand kisses, by now. I’m going to have to try really hard to get any sort of reaction out of you.”

Uh oh.

His hand reached out into the moonlight, grasping hers before both of their hands disappeared into the darkness. She shivered when she felt his lips brush over the top of her hand, lingering and not actually completing his turn. His warm breath ghosted over her skin, the tingles in her stomach intensifying once he finally lowered his lips to her hand in an open-mouthed kiss.

He kissed her hand for far longer than he did for any of his previous kisses. When he finally did release her, she was left with a foreign fluttery feeling and anxiousness for her turn.

She took the dice and rolled.

**BLOW THIGH**

She giggled at the absurdity of it. How was that moan-worthy at all?

“Welp,” Chat said carelessly, “guess my jeans are coming off.”

Her giggling promptly died at his statement.

“What?! Why?” she shrieked, her cheeks starting to feel heated for the millionth time that day.

“Well, you can’t blow on my thigh with my jeans covering them,” he elucidated, just as nonchalantly as before. Even so, she could have sworn that she could detect a hint of mischief in the answer.

Though she couldn’t see him, she still averted her eyes when she heard the sound of his zipper coming undone and the rustling of the denim being pulled off.

“Uh, boxers or briefs?” she stuttered, trying to make the situation less awkward. She had heard the phrase asked on television shows whenever the topic of pants or underwear was brought up, and figured this would be an opportunity to ask the question.

For a moment, he didn’t answer. Until, he replied in a low purr…

“Commando.”

His response successfully induced a flustered yelp from the poor girl. Her mouth comically opened and closed like a fish as she tried to stammer out a word, any word of how she was going to complete her turn.

Chat laughed, making her stop in her mental panic.

“Relax, Princess, I was just _kitten_ again. I wear boxers. Unless…you would rather I go commando?”

“Stop that!” she snapped, clenching her fists. Good thing he wasn’t transformed, else he would have surely seen how red her face had to have been in that instant. “K-Keep your boxers on, you mangy cat!”

He laughed anew, the sound only serving to irritate her further. Growling to herself, she fumbled for where she thought his leg to be. Her vexation was cut short when she undeniably found his leg, but was surprised to find the skin smooth as silk.

“You shave your legs?” she questioned, intrigued.

“Wax,” he corrected, and she could hear the wince in his voice. “I have to for my job.”

“I’m sorry,” she replied, immediately sympathizing with him. Waxing hurt like hell. Once was enough for her, she’d gladly use a razor to rid the hair on her legs if it didn’t mean experiencing the kind of pain waxing delivered again.

But she couldn’t deny his answer made her wonder what he did that required him to wax his legs.

“It’s fine,” he answered, and she could see his silhouette shrug. “I got used to it after a while. It’s not that bad.”

 _Liar_ , she mentally accused, but stayed silent. Instead, she lowered her lips to where she surmised his thigh to be. She couldn’t help the grin on her lips when she felt him stiffen. That was a good sign, right?

She still didn’t see how this would stimulate him at all, but she blew softly on the flesh, anyway.

Unbeknownst to her, Adrien had to grab fistfuls of the comforter and press his lips together to maintain his control. Blowing on his thigh wasn’t even that sexual, yet there he was, already getting aroused. At this rate he was going to lose during her next turn.

He nearly sighed in relief after she leaned away from him.

He cleared his throat, trying to gain back some semblance of calmness.

“My turn.”

A quick shake of the dice later, and…

**LICK NECK**

_At last_ , he mentally shouted. _A good one!_

Marinette squeaked when she saw the result of his roll. There would be nothing pure about this turn. Nervously, her fingers twisted together, as her gaze switched from the dice to the shadowy figure in front of her.

“Marinette,” he called quietly, solemnly. “If you’re not comfortable with this, we can stop.”

She shook her head. It wasn’t that she was uncomfortable, she was just anxious about, well, what this game could prove. She knew she was attracted to Chat, but her heart belonged to Adrien. What if by the end of this game, she…?

No. This was just a one-time thing. She would marry Adrien and have those three kids and a hamster. Tonight was just a game, a competition to get the other to moan first.

It didn’t matter. It was just a game.

“No. Keep going, Chat.” Her lips curved into a taunting smirk. “Unless, of course, you’re giving up?”

His chuckle rumbled lowly in the darkness as she heard him shift, a sinful sound that caused her heartbeat to spike and her breath to hitch in anticipation.

“As if I would ever give up the opportunity to coax a moan from that enticing throat.”

His silky, suggestive words induced a bolt of heat to shoot down _there_ again, and the air to leave her lungs in one, soundless breath.

Marinette’s eyes instinctively slid shut when she saw him start to crawl to her, right into the little pool of moonlight that would reveal himself. She stilled when she sensed his presence next to her, then stopped breathing altogether as she felt his lips at her neck.

His hand gently cupped the side of her throat, and only a moment later she felt something slick and warm touch the base of her neck just above the chain of her necklace.

Her fists clenched the bedsheets as he licked a burning trail up the column of her throat, in such a gradual, torturous way that caused her toes to curl. She didn’t even realize until after she completed the action that she had tilted her neck back to offer him better access.

A soft, pleasured whine traitorously slipped past her lips, to which she immediately took care of by clamping her mouth shut.

She _really_ hoped he hadn’t heard that. Not only would she have lost the game, but he would forever have the knowledge that he could make her moan so soon by just sliding his tongue up her neck.

As if his ego needed any more stroking.

Chat stopped once he reached the area just below her jaw, but he didn’t retreat back to his side of the bed. Rather, he stayed right where he was.

“Did you say something, Princess?” he inquired innocently enough. However, the wicked curve of his lips against her skin betrayed the pretense he tried to establish.

“N-No,” she answered, still refusing to open her eyes. “I didn’t say anything.” Unfortunately, the way she answered so breathlessly didn’t appear to help her case.

“Really? Because I could have sworn I heard you say _something_ …or was that little noise you made actually a moan?”

“I-I didn’t say or moan anything! You only heard what you wanted to hear,” she insisted stubbornly.

A shiver travelled down her spine as she felt his warm breath leave his mouth in a sigh.

“As you say, Princess,” he conceded, at last moving away and back to the shadows. When she next opened her eyes, all she could see was his figure sitting across from her.

She swallowed, grabbing the dice with one swipe. A few shakes later, she released them onto the blanket.

**KISS NAVEL**

She blew out a puff of air through her mouth, trying to gather the boldness and nerve she had earlier displayed, before Chat had licked her neck. Her goal was to make him moan, and being bashful and flustered wasn’t going to get the job done. She had to make this turn count.

Besides, he almost had her with his last move. She couldn’t let him have the upper hand.

“So, do you need me to take my shirt off?” Chat quipped, and she could practically see him grin.

Marinette’s lips settled into a sly simper, her eyes taking on a hooded look as she began to crawl to him on all-fours. She heard him gulp, the sound serving her a confidence boost, as she edged closer and closer to him.

She gazed to where she guessed his eyes to be, and never taking them away, felt for his chest. Wordlessly, she lightly pushed, and didn’t stop until his back hit the mattress in a faint thud.

“I think you’ll find,” she spoke, in a voice like velvet that made his blood rush to a certain area, “that I’m more than able to take care of it myself.”

With that, she gently took hold of the hem of his shirt (taking note in the back of her mind that it felt like quality material) and started pushing it up to his upper chest.

Adrien inhaled sharply when he suddenly felt the sensation of her warm lips just above his navel. He expected her to flee after she completed the bare minimum of the move she was required to do, like her other turns. However, this time she _stayed_ , bestowing kiss after kiss to his searing flesh.

No matter how electrifying her kisses were, he was determined not to lose. He kept his mouth screwed shut, biting his tongue so that the pain could override the increasing desire he was experiencing.

Even so, as he was now beginning to taste the faint traces of blood, he was still distracted by the magic that was Marinette’s mouth against his skin.

Adrien went rigid when he felt her lips ease down closer to his…well, the part that he was praying she couldn’t tell was particularly excited. What was she doing?!

“P-Princess?!” he squeaked, voice cracking.

“Hm?” she hummed, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary happening.

“Wh-Where are you going? You’re supposed to kiss my navel!”

Her heated path halted at the peak of his boxers.

“I am, kitty,” she murmured, lips still touching his skin. “But that can mean either above the navel, or below it.”

The tip of her nail grazed the very area she spoke of, triggering a strangled grunt from the back of his throat.

“I didn’t quite get that, kitten, could you repeat it?”

“You’re going to pay for that, you little tease,” he growled out through clenched teeth.

Marinette giggled, a light and airy sound which also contained hints of mischief as she drew away. When it was safe, Adrien sat up, scowling as he grabbed the dice.

**SUCK THIGH**

A cocky smile dangled on the corner of his lips. This should be fun…

Marinette’s teeth snagged her bottom lip at the same time her thighs unconsciously twitched. Maybe it was a bad idea to vex him so during her previous turn, because she had a feeling he was going to take full advantage of this result of the dice.

“Well, well, Princess. Looks like the tables have turned,” he taunted in a seductive purr, dropping to his knees to crawl to her. Marinette closed her eyes to prevent herself from seeing him.

“I don’t see how,” she retorted, feigning nonchalance and not acting like her heart was racing.

“Because,” he enunciated slowly, advancing nearer, “this time it’s _you_ on your back, with _me_ sexually frustrating you.” His words took on a deliciously bitter note at the end, and it was then that Marinette knew…

…she was fucked.

When she sensed him close to her body, she automatically laid down on the bed, her head hitting the mushy pillow behind her. She tensed, her body temperature increasing when she felt him clutch the hem of her nightgown.

“Good material,” Chat observed lightly, fingering the silk. “What kind is it?”

“Ch-Charmeuse,” she managed to get out once the silk started to travel higher up her legs.

“Quite expensive,” he commented, dropping the hem from his fingers just below the bottom of her panties.

Marinette swallowed, trying to sustain her composure.

“Y-Yes. My friend, Adrien, bought it for me for my birthday last year.”

“Just a friend, you say?” he asked, tugging one of Marinette’s legs off to the side so he would have better access. “That’s an expensive gift for just a _friend_ , don’t you think?”

“He doesn’t see me like that,” she admitted, thoughts of how Adrien would never return her feelings effectively bringing her out of her lust-induced state.

“I don’t know,” he murmured ominously, and suddenly she could feel his breath against her upper thigh. “It would be hard for any sane, rational man to not have any inkling of an attraction for you.”

“Why?” she gasped when she felt his tongue swipe across a small patch of skin.

“Because you’re beautiful, inside and out. And while I would love to go on for hours of how wonderful you are, I would like to start my turn.”

And with that, he took the part of skin he had licked between his teeth and began to suck.

Marinette had to physically clap a hand over her mouth to hold back the pleasured moan that oh so badly wanted to be heard. She was positive that if her eyes weren’t already closed, they would’ve been right then.

Chat continued, fully aware of the little mewls that still escaped past her lips. However, it wasn’t a full-out moan, so his job wasn’t completely successful. Although, he was prideful on how he could affect her like this.

“Marinette?”

Both teens froze at the new, muffled voice that carried through the trapdoor.

Marinette hastily removed her hand from her mouth to answer.

“Y-Yes, Maman?”

“Are you alright? I thought I heard voices…”

“Yes, I- _eep_!”

She squeaked as Chat dove right back into his task, seemingly without a care in the world. However, if she didn’t know any better, she would’ve said that he sucked on her skin even harder than before.

“Chat!” she hissed in a scolding whisper.

He only separated his mouth from her thigh to answer.

He smirked smugly. “It’s still my turn, Princess.”

“Marinette? Are you okay? What was that?”

“J-Just a bug!” she lied in a higher-pitched voice than what was normal. “I’m okay!”

Chat’s brows knitted in a frown, dissatisfied with how his scheme wasn’t working. His answer? To make a mark slightly higher up her thigh than the last, putting forth all his effort to make this one count. He simultaneously rubbed small circles with his thumb on her other thigh, his dual attentions causing Marinette’s eyes to roll into the back of her head.

“Are you sure?”

She groaned in pure annoyance rather than pleasure.

“I’m fine!” she insisted with the least amount of venom she could. “I’m going to bed, good night!”

A pause. No doubt her mother was thinking over her answer.

“Alright. Good night, darling. Sweet dreams!”

Oh, she was going to have some sweet dreams, alright, if this game was any indication.

Once she was sure her mother was gone, Marinette allowed herself to bask in the satisfaction of Chat’s ministrations. Or, as best she could without moaning.

“Why were you so eager to get rid of her so fast?” Chat’s teasing voice inquired.

“I wasn’t,” she denied. “Now get back to what you were doing.”

“I think you’re letting my nickname for you get to your head,” he chuckled prior to retreating away from her, doing the exact opposite of what he was told. “Now you know how I felt during your last turn.”

She fought against the urge to grab him by those wild, golden locks and placing him where he should’ve been: between her thighs working that salacious mouth against her skin. But she didn’t act upon those urges, letting him go back to his side of the bed. When she didn’t hear the sounds of his shuffling, she finally opened her eyes again.

A glower graced the edges of her lips as she practically snatched the dice. She would make him pay for leaving her all hot and bothered. She would make him pay for the past three years of being so irritatingly attractive, for always directing that sensual smirk on her, for always questioning her desires for Adrien. And she was going to do it with this next turn. She didn’t know what move could top the last, but she hoped she would get it either way.

**LICK LIPS**

She grinned in wicked triumph. Here, she would present to him the ultimate temptation, only to rip it away from him. This would surely get her at least some of her revenge.

Adrien gulped, knowing this was going to be hard to endure without acting on his wishes. His breath hitched as she started forward, only stopping when her knees were touching his crossed legs.

To guide herself, she raised a hand, easily finding his chest. From there, she lifted herself up to where she was sure she was perfectly adjacent to his face.

Adrien’s eyelids drooped in a dazed lust. It took every ounce of willpower to not take her by the shoulders and kiss her senseless. She was _so_ close…all he would have to do is lean forward a couple centimeters…

Marinette tried to find some sort of clever remark to make, but found it hard to accomplish with how near his face was to hers. With how she could feel the steady pants of his breath against her lips. She could feel his intense gaze piercing though the dark and into her very soul, thus making it rather difficult for her to come up with a savvy one-liner that would send his heart racing.

In spite of that, she had a hunch that even without her speaking his heartbeat was speeding up.

She blindly reached out a hand, managing to find his shoulder with ease. With that, she slowly decreased the distance between them, until her tongue poked out of her mouth and touched his bottom lip.

Adrien sat rigidly as her tongue made a quick swipe up his lips. The tingling he experienced from the action lingered even after she had completed her turn. All he could think was that he wanted more, and this game wasn’t moving fast enough for his tastes.

Marinette removed her hand from his shoulder in wariness. She was expecting him to make some sort of tormented sound, either that or say a quick-witted flirtation of some sort.

Her fears escalated as the silence stretched on.

Did she offend him? Did she go too far?

“Chat?”

Instead of a verbal response, he grabbed her by the forearms, though the force wasn’t enough to hurt her in any way. As she opened her mouth, ready to ask him for an explanation, he slammed his lips on hers.

Both released simultaneous moans as they collapsed onto the bed, Adrien having the foresight to knock the dice out of the way before they landed so Marinette’s back wouldn’t be hurt.

He kissed her with all the love he felt for this girl, three years-worth of pent-up passion that he was now finally able to give. He nipped and suckled on her bottom lip, causing her to let out a stimulating mewl which only spurred him on even more.

Marinette’s fingers threaded through his soft, blond hair as Chat’s tantalizing mouth moved and melded with her own, the dice game long forgotten. The kiss to save him from Dark Cupid’s influence was nothing compared to this one, when he was actually willing and putting forth effort into it.

His tongue poked at her lower lip, requesting entry, and she didn’t waste another second to let him in. Her impassioned sigh was consumed by his ravenous mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. But when neither of them showed any signs of yielding, they took to just exploring the other’s mouth more thoroughly at their own leisurely pace instead.

They broke apart when they needed air, Chat only taking a single second to get a lungful before he brought his head down to her neck, where he peppered the area with kisses while Marinette was still trying to catch her breath in heaving pants.

Her eyes opened to stare at the glass panel above her, right into the line of moonlight as Chat continued with his affection. She held him there, to her neck by his hair, and for the first time she was glad Alya had bought her those dice. She didn’t think of Adrien, or how all she would have to do is look down to discover Chat’s identity…

Apparently he wouldn’t even give her that chance, for he bit the spot where her neck met with shoulder and began to suck, intent on leaving his mark. For the second time that night, her eyes rolled to the back of her head in sensuous satisfaction.

When he was done, she wasn’t counting on him coming back up to her lips. She didn’t think to close her eyes when she felt his hair tickling her throat and jawline as he rose his head. She didn’t even consider to maybe roll out of the moonlight at the start of this make-out session so that _this_ wouldn’t have happened.

Adrien Agreste stared at her with shock written blatantly clear in his eyes. It was discernable even with their darkened state of lust clouding them. His lips, swollen and kiss-bruised, were parted in a little ‘o’ shape, while his burning cheeks were slowly returning to their original tanned color.

And his hair, oh God, his hair. It was even messier than Chat’s- _his_ -on a bad day. The golden strands were horribly mussed, pieces sticking up every which way where she sifted her fingers through. It was an extremely stark contrast to the neatly styled look he wore to school and retained during his photoshoots.

“Adrien?” she asked in the ghost of a whisper that heavily contradicted the mental breakdown she was going through.

Because Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

Adrien was fighting by her side as Ladybug for the past three years.

Adrien, who she had a crush on, but also Adrien whom she had pushed away _in favor_ _for Adrien_.

And it was Adrien, who was currently straddling her, and who she played a game of dirty dice with. The same Adrien who suggested they play it in the first place!

Not to mention it was also this Adrien who she just got done feverishly kissing, something that she has been fantasizing about ever since she first developed a crush on him.

“Uh…hi?” he greeted with his lips stretched into a sheepish smile.

“A-Adrien?!” Ah, there was the indication of her mental panic. “Y-You…what…why…”

The boy in front of her reeled back on his haunches, which allowed her to sit up to face him while she was still trying to stammer out a coherent sentence. He brought out his hands in front of her and hastily waved them around to try to calm her down.

“My Lady, please let me explain-“

“My Lady?!” she repeated incredulously.

He knew she was Ladybug?! Where, when, why, and how?! She didn’t know how many more revelations her poor mind could take…

“Yes, I know you’re Ladybug,” he admitted, his eyes casted down to the bed. “And I’m sorry.” He raised his gaze back to hers, a solemn look that pleaded with her to trust him. “It wasn’t on purpose, I swear!”

“How and when did you find out?” she demanded, finally starting to regain her senses.

Adrien adopted a bashful expression, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“I found out about two months ago, but I had my suspicions before then. You know, how you and Ladybug have the same eye color, the same hair color and style, and that hand-flailing thing you do whenever you get really flustered-“

“Anyway,” Marinette interrupted with a glower, her cheeks heating up in an embarrassed blush. He noticed the hand-flailing? Well, she understood it was impossible not to, but she had hoped that when he saw it he would ignore it. Turns out that wasn’t the case.

“No, no, it’s cute!” Adrien insisted, having seemingly read her mind. “Trust me, I’m not making fun of you. Everything you do is adorable.” He grinned, a playful twinkle coming to his eyes. “Especially when you’re working really hard on something and you stick your tongue out in concentration.”

Marinette felt the little ladybugs buzzing in her stomach. Adrien thought she was adorable?

“Anyway,” he continued after clearing his throat. “We just got finished beating an akuma and our miraculous were about to time out. I left after you did to detransform, and I picked a subway terminal. I was coming up the steps as Adrien when I saw you, swinging and landing behind a nearby pole. Before I could look away you turned back to Marinette. To be honest, I wasn’t really surprised since like I said before, I had my suspicions, so seeing you only confirmed it.”

Marinette closed her eyes and groaned in agony.

“Tikki told me I shouldn’t detransform behind poles. Damn it.”

“Are you mad at me?” he asked, the fearful tone he used prompting her to open her eyes again. He looked ashamed, like a kitten being scolded.

She sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead.

“No. I’m not mad at you, Adrien. But why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

“You never wanted me to find out, so I tried to respect your privacy. But I couldn’t at least take a little advantage of knowing, hence all these nightly visits as Chat Noir. I’m sorry, My Lady, I know it was selfish of me, but I couldn’t help it! I love you and-“

Marinette’s brain short-circuited at that.

_I love you._

_I love you_

_I. Love. You._

He loved her?

“You love me?”

Adrien paused in his rambling to blink in astonishment.

“Well, yeah,” he confirmed in a matter-of-fact way, as though the answer was obvious and she should’ve known. “Ever since you saved the day from Stoneheart.”

And that’s when Marinette’s hopes plummeted.

“Oh,” she muttered in disappointment. “So you love Ladybug, and not me.”

“Hey, now,” he said sternly, palming her cheeks to tilt her head up to meet his dedicated stare.

“I do love you. You and Ladybug are one in the same, you’re not completely different entities. I fell in love with your Marinette mannerisms as Ladybug, and your Ladybug ones as Marinette. I actually developed a crush on you as Marinette last year, even before I started thinking that my Princess was also my Lady. I love you, _all_ of you. You never have to doubt that.”

Marinette smiled tearfully.

He loved her completely, both of her identities. She didn’t have to worry of him being disappointed that Paris’s superheroine was just the clumsy, shy baker’s daughter. He made his point clearly enough.

Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir, truly loved her.

She was brought out of her dream-like state of future babies with Adrien’s timid calling of her name.

“So…” he murmured, unease radiating off his stiff body. “Are you disappointed?”

She arched a confused eyebrow.

“With what?”

“That Chat Noir is me? That your overly-flirtatious and pun-loving partner is just a socially awkward model?”

How…how could he possibly think that she could ever be disappointed that he was Chat Noir? That both boys she loved were one in the same?

She wanted nothing more than to cup his cheek and assure him of her love. But she was never good with words, she preferred her actions to speak for her.

Her lips curled into a sultry smirk.

“How about I answer that question with my next turn?”

He blinked, surprised, until his lips settled into a smug smirk.

“But, Princess, I already won the game.”

“What?” she questioned, secretly dismayed that her seductive line didn’t seem to work. “No you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did,” he insisted, still wearing that damn grin. “You moaned, so I win!”

“No,” she argued, eyebrows knitting together in a frown. “We both moaned at the same time, plus ‘kiss lips’ wasn’t even on the dice. _And_ , it wasn’t even your turn. So in reality you should be disqualified!”

“You kissed me back,” he countered, “so you should be disqualified too!”

“How can I be disqualified if I’m the winner?” she retorted.

“But you didn’t win!”

“Yes I did!”

“No you didn’t!”

“Yes I did!”

“Alright,” Adrien spoke, holding up his hands in a halting motion. “It’s obvious there’s only one way to settle this.”

Marinette arched a curious brow.

“How?”

His hand snatched something from the side of the bed. With a shameless grin, he held out the very dice they were arguing about.

“We play another round.”


End file.
